A New Teacher
by xXshoXx
Summary: Ritsukas class goes on a oneweek tripp. What will happen when his homophobic classmates finds out that he's dating their teacher? And where the hell did Ritsuka go? first Loveless fanfic, plzz RnR :
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first Loveless fanfic so if it sux, sorry...

Well I don't have a beta, but i would really need one, so **if you think that you could be my beta, plzzz, write** :P

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless...**

"Blah Blah Blah.."

'_thoughts'_

_(A/N)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a normal day in school. Ritsuka sat between Yuiko and Yayoi, who where chatting happily with each other. It was their first lesson for today and their teacher hadn't arrived yet.

Ritsuka rested his head on his arms on his school bench deep in thoughts_, 'Why hadn't Soubi woken him up this morning, and why wasn't he anywhere to be found? '_

They started living together two months ago and had become closer than ever, though he couldn't help but to feel like Soubi was keeping a secret from him.

His train of thoughts immediately stopped when he heard the door open and two persons walk in. He looked up and got the biggest shock in his life.

"Sou...Soubi! what the hell are you doing here?!" he screamed, Shocked.

"Mou, Ritsuka, is that how you talk to your new teacher?" Soubi answered smiling warmly at him.

All Ritsukas class mates looked at them wondering how they knew each other and how close they really were since they didn't use any honorific _(A/N I think that's what they call it... you know, -san, -kun ...and so on)_

"heh herm" someone cleared his throat, It was their principal who had arrived together with Soubi.

"Class, this is Agatsuma Soubi, he will be your teacher for the next months, since Miss Shinome _(sp?) _has taken a break from teaching" He said "Well," he turned to Soubi, I'll leave the rest to you" and walked out, leaving Soubi alone with his new class.

"Do you seriously mean that you're gonna teach us?! But I'm your Boyfr-" he was about to say 'Boyfriend' but managed to stop himself.

Soubi walked up to him, placed his hands on Ritsukas bench and leaned so close that only they could hear him as he whispered "I've teached you things before and you, being my boyfriend has only made that easier..." he lifted his hand and placed it on top of Ritsukas head were there up until one month ago had been cat ears.

He blushed at this motion and brushed Soubis hand of his head mumbling something. Soubi just smiled and walked back to the catheter.

The rest of the lesson was spent to make Soubi remember everyone's names. As the bell rang everyone walked to the cafeteria to eat something, but Ritsuka stayed behind. Soon he and Soubi were the only ones left. He walked to the door and locked it. He turned around to say something but was meet by a warm pair of lips on his own.

He moaned as the kiss became deeper and warped his arms around Soubis neck as he felt two strong arms around his waist. They broke away from the kiss when they remembered a thing called air.

"So this is what you where hiding from me" Ritsuka mumbled as he buried his face in Soubis strong chest.

"Yeah...I was afraid hat you would have something against me being in your school, and, judging from the first impression, I would say that I was right" he smiled down at him and kissed him lightly on the nose as he looked up.

"hey... do you wanna go and eat lunch with me on the roof? There's usually no-one there and we can be alone" Ritsuka asked timidly, blushing a little.

"Sure" Soubi said and they unlocked the door and went up to the roof.

-

-

-

Well, that was the first chapter, Like it?, hate it? Please tell me! Review and I'll update:P

-

-

-


	2. Chapter 2

_**-**_

**_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, when I reed those I just had to do another chapter:) _**

_**-**_

_**sorry for the grammar errors... **_

_**-**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Loveless...**_

_**-**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"isn't it beautiful?" Ritsuka said. He and Soubi sat on the roof, Ritsuka sat between Soubis legs with his back pressed up against the older mans chest.

"Yeah" Soubi tightened his arms around Ritsukas waist and kissed the top of his head.

it was a very nice view over the park outside the school, the same park that they had kissed for the first time for three years ago.

Their lunch laid forgotten beside them as they enjoyed the afternoon sun and each others company.

"How did you get this job?" Ritsuka asked, bending his head so that he could see Soubi.

"You know that I've been looking for a job after I graduated and, somehow, this just came up and I thought 'what the heck, I could always try it' but I didn't know that I was going to have your class, that was just a nice surprise." He answered.

"But why didn't you tell me earlier?" Ritsuka said.

"And miss the look on your face when I walked in? Hah hah, you should have seen it, it was so funny, hah hah hah" Soubi laughed and laid down with his smaller lover straddling him.

Ritsuka opened his mouth to say something but was cut of as the school bell rang somewhere, signalling that the break was over.

"We better go back now" Soubi said as he sat up, still with Ritsuka straddling him and cupped his cheek in one hand and kissed him briefly "I love you" he said "I Love you too" Ritsuka said.

"I know you do" the older man said, standing up and picking Ritsuka up in bridal style and carried him to the door that led down from the roof.

"So, if 300 is 100, how much is 12 ?" Soubi asked his new class, It was a math lesson.

No-one raised their hand.

"Ok, it seems like no-one even has a single idea of how to calculate this so I'll just have to teach you."

Soubi was starting to get annoyed, is almost seemed like no-one knew a shit about math.

He noticed that Ritsuka was paying very close attention.

"well, one way is to first calculate how much 1 is, anyone who knows?" No-one moved "1 of 300 is 3...anyone who knows how to do the rest?" he asked

Ritsuka slowly raised his hand. "I think it's 36...I'm not sure though..." he said.

"That's right, good." He smiled at Ritsuka.

Somewhere the school bell rang signalling that the last lesson ended, everyone started collecting their stuff as Soubi said "Before you go I need to give you some papers with information of the trip we're going to do soon, give them to your parents so that they can sign them, If you don't have a signed paper with you back before the end of this week you will, unfortunately, have to stay here."

He handed them out as his student walked out, Ritsuka stayed behind the rest of his class mates so he could walk home together with Soubi.

"Ready to go home?" he asked approaching his lover.

"Yeah, I think that we have to stop on the way home to do some grocery shopping."

"Okej"

-

_**Sorry about the math part, seriosly, their 15 y.o. and they can't even calculate that, just like my class (:**_

_**-**_

_**well, Review and I'll update**_

_**-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Stardragon12** – Thanks for reviewing, one update coming up(:

**Kagomeriver**- Yey! Do you really think that my story is interesting? Thanks!

**A lone fic-reader**- Did you really have the same idea? Cool...That means that it doesn't sux! YeY!

**miME-chan**- Sorry for that grammar stuff... my English teacher is stupid...

**Chibi ichigo**- Thanks for reviewing!

**Dbrloveless**- really? Me too :D

**Asara kaden**- Heh heh, sry for confusing you, but I was doing my math homework as I wrote that, so it just came in a math part there...

**LumenLumae**- Thanks for telling me, I didn't know that

Jay- Thanks!

**StupefiedNarutard**- thanks for the advise, I'll try to describe it a little more

**Kumiko Imaidegawa**- Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless...If I did, I wouldn't be old enough to watch it ;)**

After a very uneventful trip to the grocery store Ritsuka and Soubi was picking up the items they had bought and putt them in the fridge.

"Hey, Soubi.." Ritsuka said as he picked up a milk carton from one of the bags and placed it right next to the juice.

"mmh?" Soubi said, looking up at Ritsuka.

"What will happen when they find out?" Said Ritsuka as he put the last items in the fridge, I mean, About us... Isn't it, like, against the rules for a teacher to date their students?"

"Yeah.. that will be a big problem, but we just have to make sure no-one suspects anything, won't we? Besides, what we can't do in school we can always do here" Soubi answered as he closed the fridge, eyes focusing on Ritsukas. He walked up to him with a special glint in his eyes that could only mean one thing. Ritsuka was in trouble, and he loved it.

"Why don't we continue what we started earlier today?" He said as he wrapped his arms around Ritsukas waist.

"I've been waiting all day for you to say that" Ritsuka whispered as he closed the distance between them.

He opened his mouth as he felt Soubi licking his lips asking for entrance. They explored each others mouths, as they have done so many times before.

Soubi pressed Ritsuka against the Fridge as he started to kiss and bite his younger lovers neck.

"Mhhh" Ritsuka moaned as Soubi bit a very sensitive spot, Hearing him moan made Soubi press him even harder into the fridge.

"Oh, Soubi...I..I..need you...now!" Ritsuka moaned.

"Yes, master" Soubi whispered huskily into his ear and Ritsuka wrapped his legs around Soubis waist as he carried him into the bed room.

Soubi laid on the bed with his hands behind his head, he sighed contentedly and looked down at his sleeping lover who had one of his arms resting on his chest beside his head.

He ran his fingers through the silk like black hair. He never really had understood Ritsukas hair colour, It was black, but not a dark black, it wasn't a light black either. It was more like a soft black.

Ritsuka was so cute when he was sleeping, hair tussled and a calm contend smile on his lips. His naked body, only covered with a thin blanked made of satin, gleamed in the moonlight that fell on the bed, revealing every part of his face so clearly that you could see old scars that you otherwise never would be able to see.

Soubi traced a finger over a scar on the back of Ritsukas neck and frowned, he didn't like the thought of his beautiful sacrifice getting hurt.

Ritsuka stirred in his sleep, slowly opening one eye at the time in a very cute way. He lifted his head and looked at Soubi.

"You should go back to sleep, you have school tomorrow" Soubi whispered.

"Mh, you have school too, you know..." He yawned "Sleep..." he benthis head up and kissed him briefly, then put his head back on Soubis chest and fell asleep almost immediately. Soubi followed soon after.

The next few days went by without anything special happening. It was now Friday and the class was gathered for their last lesson before the weekend.

"I think that it's time to tell you where we are going on the trip" Soubi said to his class.

"we're going to camp in a big forest for a whole week"

Every one started to talk with each other, the girls didn't seem so enthusiastic about living in the wilderness for a whole week, but the guys, well, most of them anyway, seemed very happy about living in a tent for so long.

Yayoi was one of the guys that wasn't jumping of joy of spending a week outdoors.

"AAAAH!!! A whole week out side with snakes and insects and trees and snakes and rocks and wild animals and snakes!!!! I CAN'T DO THIS! I'M GONNA DIE, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! WAHHH!!!!" he freaked out, but, luckily, everyone was to busy talking with each other to notice him.

Ritsuka and Yuiko stared at him, shocked from his out burst. The school bell rang and the students walked out from the classroom to enjoy the weekend. Yayoi walked out trembling, mumbling something about human eating rocks.Yuiko, who walked beside him,didn't know if she was supposed t laugh or worry.

Soooo, what d'ya think? Review if you want another chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Asara Kaden**- arigato :)

**Loolz**- thanks! Love your name by the way.

**Rosiel**- well, that's fare, here's the next chappie

**Kumiko Imadegawa**- _'squeal of happiness'_ Thanks!!!

**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers and my awesome friends,**

**Thank you for existing!**

**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:.**

"There, I think that's the last one." Ritsuka said as he finished packing his bag for the school trip. "Soubi, is there something else that I need to bring?" he tiredly asked the older man who sat on the bed, looking at him.

"Why don't you bring these with you" Soubi said with a sexy smirk on his lips and a mischievous glint in his eyes as he held up a pair of black leather thongs.

"Soubi! Kio was right, you really are a pervert!" he said, taking the underwear from Soubi and went to put them in the back of his drawer.

"I was just kidding, besides" he raised up from his bed and walked up to his koibito, We don't need them" He kissed him lightly on the lips. "Now hurry up, we can't be late" he said as he walked to the door to put his shoes on. Ritsuka followed soon after.

**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:.**

Soubi and Ritsuka were standing by the buss stop alone, waiting for the rest of the class to arrive. It was only 4 o'clock in the morning and the buss was supposed to be there 20 past.

It was pitch black out side, you could barley see your own hand.

Ritsuka yawned for what seemed like the billionth time and leaned his head on Soubis chest. "Why do we have to be here so early? I wanna sleep..." he mumbled.

"You know that I have to be here first to take care of you and your class mates, If your so tired you can always sleep on the buss, I'll make sure no-one wakes you" Soubi whispered back and kissed the top of the younger boys head.

**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:.**

It didn't take long time before everyone had arrived.

An over energic Yuiko dragged a very reluctant Yayoi onto the buss as Soubi started counting all his students. When he was done he told to the buss driver to start driving. He picked up a small microphone and started to talk.

"God morning everyone" he said happily.

"G'mornin..."the sleepy class replied.

"This will be a 12 hour drive so I hope that your comfortable. I will give you some information about this trip when at least half of you is awake. " Soubi talked some more that no-one really listened to, some had already fallen asleep.

Soubi sat down besides his lover who cracked one eye open and looked at him.

"Can I sleep now? Or are you gonna say something more?" He whispered, closing his eyes again and put his head on Soubis shoulder.

"Just go to sleep" He answered putting an arm around Ritsukas small body. He was happy that everyone was to be asleep, so they wouldn't notice their position. Soubi soon fell asleep too.

**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:.**

Soubi waked up around 10 o'clock to find that, somehow, Ritsuka was sitting in his lap, sleeping, with his hands around Soubis neck and his head resting below his chin. Soubi quickly looked around to see if anyone saw them, but the entire class was asleep. He sighed in relief and turned his head back to his sacrifice.

He ran his hand through the silk black hair, feeling the softness and smiled. Ritsuka stirred and opened his eyes. He looked so cute that Soubi couldn't resist bending his head down and kissing him on the cheek.

"Soubi! What if someone saw that?" He whispered as loud as he could, looking terrified.

"Relax, they're all sound asleep" Soubi said as he put a hand under Ritsukas chin and tilted his head up. He put his lips on Ritsukas, kissing him softly and lovingly. They broke apart after they heard someone move.

**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:.**

At 12 they stopped to eat and go to the bathroom, let's just say that Soubi and Ritsuka stayed in the bathroom longer than normal (_If you get the point ;)_ )

**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make it up to you in the next one.**

**Well, for now, just remember one thing; Reviews makes me write faster ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Asara Kaden-** I knew you were going to understand you've reviewed me a lot! Arigato gozimasu!

**Kumiko Imadegawa-**Thanks, woah, you've reviewed me a lot too, damn, I love you guys!!!

**Loolz- **Thanks, I'll try to make this one longer.

**Funga-fu-fu- **Well, you reviewed and I'm writing faster, It really works! (LoL)

**Girl13- **heh, you're just like me xD

**LovelessCare- **Thanks for reviewing!

**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:.**

**Hey there! I'm updating quite often now, right? Heh heh, I wrote this chapter during a Swedish lesson so I just hope it turned out good. Damn, I've only slept 6 hours these last two days, must be that coffee. I mixed it with Coca-Cola last night xD somehow it tasted weird...Wonder why?...**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Loveless or the lyrics used in this chapter.**

**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:.**

They finally arrived to the forest at 4 o'clock. they got out of the buss and started to set up the tents that they had brought. The tents was for 2 or 4 people, Yayoi, Yuiko, Ritsuka and Soubi was to share one of the bigger tents.

"...and that stick goes in here, but you have to bend if before you put it in.." Soubi was trying to show his class how to set up a tent, let's just say that it didn't go to well...

**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:.**

After 3 hours the tents were (finally) all up, they just had to nail them down.

"Be careful with the hammers, I don't want any accidents" Soubi said. He went to Ritsuka who was hammering a nail that didn't seem to want to go into the ground.

"Damnit!" Ritsuka cursed as he missed the nail and hammered his own thumb. He stuck his finger into his mouth, sucking on it, hopping to get rid of the pain.

Yayoi and Yuiko were shattering about something while sneaking peaks at Soubi and Ritsuka.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!!! KAWAIIII!!!!" Yuiko screamed/ squealed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Umh, Yuiko-chan, is something wrong?" Soubi asked her.

"N-no, Sensei,everything's all right, heh heh..." She said, blushing and rubbing the back of her head while Yayoi was looking down on his feet, blushing, too, like there was no tomorrow.

"Ok..." Soubi said, turning his back to her and went to sit down beside his younger lover, who was still sucking on his thumb.

"Let me see that" he said gently, taking Ritsukas hand and examined his finger. He pulled a Band-Aid out of nowhere and put it on the injury.

"Is that better?" he said smiling and picking up the hammer from the ground and continued the job of hitting the nail.

"mh, thanks..."

"No problem"

**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:.**

It had gotten dark and everyone had gathered around a fire that Soubi had set up a couple of hours ago. Everyone was chattering and eating their food that they had brought from home.

After a while most people had gone to bed and Soubi picked up a guitar out of nowhere and started playing.

**Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
**

Soubi looked Ritsuka directly in the eyes as he continued to sing.

**Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?  
**

**  
I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me  
**

Oh, how many times hadn't they stayed up all night singing and playing together?

**Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?  
**

Ritsuka started to whisper the lyrics together with Soubi, who sang

**  
Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling**

Now Ritsuka sang to. Their voices matched perfectly with each other. Everyone who was still up and around the fire stopped talking to look and listen to the two who sang so beautiful.

**Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
**

They sang together, not noticing everyone's stares. Lost in their own world were only they excited, staring deeply into each others eyes

**Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?**

Soubi pulled the last strings on his guitar, still not taking his eyes of his younger lovers.

They where brought back from their own little world by applause from the class.

Ritsuka blushed and looked away. Soubi smiled and gave him the guitar.

"Feel like singing something for us Ritsuka?" He asked, smiling softly.

"Sure" Ritsuka answered as he took the instrument. He pulled a few strings then started singing.

**It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark  
Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing**

He sang softly, not daring to look at anyone.

**  
The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
**

He felt a little more brave now, and looked up to see all his class mates staring at him in wonder. He smiled and continued to sing.

**All day long  
I can hear people  
Talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
Try as they may  
They can never define  
What's been said  
Between your  
Heart and mine  
**

This was his favourite song and he wanted it to show, so he started to sing with his whole heart.

**  
The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
**

He looked at Soubi, seeing the man looking at him with wonder in his eyes he felt even more confident as he sang the last lines.

**The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all**

"Go Aoyagi-kun!" "WoOoWHhh!" "OMG! You're so good at singing, I had no idea!" "You have such a beautiful voice" "can you teach me play the guitar some day?"

Ritsuka was bombarded with applause, compliments, whistles and questions.  
He felt kind of confused, he didn't think that he sang that good, he thought that his voice was quit average.

"i think that it's time for everyone to get some sleep, we have a long day before us tomorrow." Soubi said standing up and waiting for his class to go into their tents.

**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:.**

Ritsuka, Yayoi and Yuiko laid in their tent talking about everything and nothing as Soubi crawled into the tent. Ritsuka moved a little to the right to make room for Soubi to sleep beside him.

**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:.**

**Well, that's chapter 5, heck, that's the longest chapter I've ever written... If you have any ideas or wishes about what you would want to happen, just review and tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dbrloveless-** Tanks for reviewing! The song is called eternal flame and is originally made by "The Bangles" just thought you wanted to know.

**Asara Kaden-** Yeah, you really should, I updated mine, now it's your turn to update yours :)

**Kumiko Imedegawa-** You really think it should be published? Woah... arigatooooooo!

**StarDragon12-** thanks!

**DeerStop-** Thanks!

**Baka-chan-** thanks, I'm doing my best with the spelling and that kind of stuff, but we never learn anything useful to that during the English lessons...I like your idea, actually I had already thought of it but this proves that it's an good idea! Thanks again!

**A Lone Fic-Reader-** Woah, you've reviewed a lot, I love it! I was just playing games on the computer when I received your reviews, and I started to write immediately to write. The song "When you say nothing at all" is Ronan Keatings version and the song Soubi sang is "eternal flame" by the bangles. Heh, hope that you're still alive xD

**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:.**

When Ritsuka awoke he felt right away that something wasn't right. There was a strange sound around him, like something was hitting the tent he slept in. He didn't bother to open his eyes as he half sat up in his "bed" and put one hand on the ground. It was wet. Very wet.

He opened his eyes in shock, it was pouring outside and the entire tent was drenched. He was the only one awake, Ritsuka lifted his left arm and looked on his digital watch, it was 6 in the morning.

"Soubi" he whispered and out his hand on the older mans shoulder, shaking it lightly.

Soubi stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Mh?..what is it?..." he mumbled, to tired to notice anything.

"It's pouring out side and we could use this tent as a pool right now" Ritsuka whispered as loudly as he dared, not to wake Yuiko and Yayoi

"Uh?...oh, damn...is everything soaked? " he asked, sitting up, looking around the tent.

"Yeah, pretty much" Ritsuka answered, picking up a pair of socks that were floating around.

Soubi crawled out of the tent, dragging his younger lover with him.

"Soubi, wha...?" Soubi cut Ritsuka of by pressing his fingers against his mouth and motioned for him to follow as quiet as possible.

**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:.**

They walked through the forest till they came to a small lake.

The raindrops were making small circles on the surface of the water and there was a small waterfall on the opposite side.

"Wow...beautiful..." was all Ritsuka could say.

"I knew you would like it" Soubi said, standing beside the younger male, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Suddenly Ritsuka felt something around his lag and looked down, he gasped. Beneath him was a small kitten, and not any kitten, but an Iromote-yama cat. It was black and had a thick tail.

"Merow" it sounded as it stroke itself against Ritsukas leg.

"Soubi..." Ritsuka stared at the small creature in awe.

"I knew you would like it, many of them live here. Do you remember when you said that you wanted a picture of one? (Episode 4) Ritsuka nodded, never taking his eyes of the small kitten, This was where I went"

"It's so cute" Ritsuka said as he bent down. The cat backed away a little but when Ritsuka held his hand in font of it the kitten smelled his it and came closer. Ritsuka smiled and patted it.

Soubi stood beside him watching the beautiful teen. He loved it when Ritsuka smiled. The silence that enveloped them was soon destroyed by a screamed.

"What the...?" Soubi said, come on Ritsuka, it sounded like it came from the tents" they started to run.

**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:.**

"AHHH! WATER, WET WET WATER! WE'RE GOING TO DROWN, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Yayoi screamed.

Soubi and Ritsuka halted, looked at each other, then laughed. They had both totally forgotten Yayoi's fear of nature.

His scream had waked the entire camp, and people were either laughing at him or yelling to him to shut the fuck up.

**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:.**

The sun came out at 12 and everyone putted their wet things out to dry in the sun. The whole class had gathered around Soubi.

"Today's activity is going to be painting anything you find out here in the nature, I have everything that you'll need right here"he motioned to 3 huge bags that stood on the ground beside him, Don't go to far away and don't wander of alone. You have to be back before the sun sets. If I blow this whistle" he shoved the class a silver whistle, you have to come back immediately, no exceptions, and Yayoi-san, calm down, I promise you, the stones won't attack."

Yayoi mumbled something and looked down on his feet.

**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:.**

Ritsuka had gone with Yayoi and Yuiko out in the forest and they had found a beautiful clearing with lots of flowers, trees and butterflies.

'Soubi would have loved this place' Ritsuka thought as he bent down to smell a big purple flower which he didn't know the name of.

They were sitting there painting in silence when Yuiko said "Hey...Ritsuka-kun?"

"Yeah?" he answered and continued painting.

"Ano...do you like Soubi-sensei?" she asked shyly. Ritsuka dropped his pencil, and looked up at Yuiko.

"Wha..what do you meen?...Sure I like him, he's my teacher, It wouldn't be good if I didn't like him" he said, looking away from her and picked up his pencil.

Silence followed till Yayoi said, very quietly "I saw you kiss on the buss..."

**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:.**

-

Heh heh, I'm evil. Very evil...

-

-

-

Review if you want another chapter.

**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Asara Kaden – **thanks for reviewing:)

**Kumiko Imaidegawa – **LoL!

**Ella – **ok, here's more

**Dark Mind and Saddened Soul – **arigatoooo (:

**A lone-fic reader – **seriously, if you're half as good on writing stories as you are at writing reviews, then I'm your biggest fan xD

**FungaFuFu **– O.o better write fast before they comes an beats me down

**LumenLumae – ** Seems like everyone loves Yayoi

**Loveless-fan **– review?, uh, you meant update right? O.o ,,, anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Dbrloveless – **please don't die xD LoL

**Michelle **– Thanks!

**Kuroi Neko Kami **– Really?! You can be my beta?! YEY! Could I get your mail address so I can send the next chappie to you as fast as it's done? ArigatooOOoooOOOooo :)

**Angels-above – **Thanks for reviewing

**Darkinnhanyou **– thanks!

**Baka-Chan - **LoL! Thanks for reviewing!

**Loveless 3lover – **Don't! I'll update, I'll update!

**Sou-chanxoverxSesshomaru – **Jupp here's the next chappie!

**Akia Indigo _– _**Thank you

**StarDragon12 – **the worst ending...? wahhh! Gomenasai!

**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:.**

Ritsuka paled, still standing with his back turned to his friends. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again since no words would come. Had they seen them? Did they think that he was a freak now, just because his lover happened to be older than him and his teacher to top that? Where they going to avoid him just because he fell in love with a guy?

Those thoughts were racing in his head as he heard some bushes nearby ruffle and three boys jumped out of them with unbelieving looks on their faces.

"Is it true?!" screamed one of their class mates.

"Dude, are you seriously dating our teacher?" said another.

"Eww, that's gross! he's so much older than you, and a dude as well, that's sick!" said the third, looking like he felt like throwing up at the bare thought of dating an older male.

"Hey, there's absolutely nothing wrong with them being together! They obviously love each other, right Yayoi?!" Said Yuiko, angry by the boys comments and worried about Ritsuka, who still stood there unmoving , like the shock of anyone knowing his and Soubis secret was huge.

"Uhm...yeah... I meen, yes, of course there's nothing wrong!" Yayoi answered.

"Hah! I bet that you just find it hot, don't ya? I always suspected that you were one of those Yaoi - fangirls" The first boy said, while looking at Yuiko, but, seriously, it's sick, weird and twisted and I wouldn't touch a fag even with a stick. Aoyagi-kun, you're so disgusting!"

Ritsuka never turned to look at them. He didn't say a word.

"Ritsuka-kun?..." Yuiko asked.

He started to run, he didn't know where too, just away from them, away from every one. He ran as fast as he could, ignoring the people he passed who asked him 'what's wrong'. He felt his eyes filling up with tears and he cried.

**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:.**

He didn't know how long he had run and to tell the truth, he didn't really care. The thorns from the bushes had ripped his clothes and skin. He was bleeding from small cuts.

His class mates words echoed through his head.

'_that's gross' _

'_sick'_

'_weird and twisted' _

'_Aoyagi-kun, you're so disgusting!'_

He stopped, panting with his head bent down. He slowly fell down on his knees and felt something sharp under his left knee lying in the grass. He opened his teary eyes and looked down, it was a splinter of glass. He picked it up and stared at it. He slowly stood up, never taking his eyes of the object in his hands.

He rolled up his left sleeve and turned his hand so he could see his wrist. It was full of old scars, and cuts that had yet to heal. He slowly put the piece of glass to his wrist like so many times before and let it cut through the skin.

It was beautiful, crimson red blood on his pale skin. He sliced his wrist again and suddenly, all his problems seemed to vanish, like it used to. He continued to slice his wrist with the glass shard till everything started to spin around him. The stumbled, everything was starting to get black and he couldn't see were he was going, then he fell. The last thing he remembered was something dark and cold around him, then something hard hitting him with full force. Then he fell unconscious.

**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:.**

**(Back with Soubi, at the camp)**

Soubi sat with his back against a tree, playing guitar and thinking. Some birds sat in the tree, singing and Soubi closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being one with the nature.

The peace was rudely interrupted by a screaming Yuiko.

"Sensei, sensei, Ritsuka ran off to somewhere, we can't find him!" she screamed, panicked. Yayoi came up behind her, out of breath after running around for 2 hours, searching for their friend.

Soubi was quickly on his feet.

"Why did he run away?" he asked, concerned about his boy friend.

Yuiko and Yayoi looked at each other, wanting the other to be the one to tell him.

"Well?"

"ano... I kind of saw you and Ritsuka kiss on the buss..."Yayoi mumbled quietly, averting his eyes from his teacher, but Soubi still heard every word.

"Not that we think it's wrong or anything! Emh...it's actually kind of hot..." Yuiko said the last words quietly, blushing, But some other overheard us talking about it, some of the guys..."

"yeah, let's just say that they didn't like it... at all." Yayoi said.

"And they said some very...bad things to him, I think that he was really hurt by it, then he just ran." Yuiko finished.

"Can you show me which way he ran? I'm worried, if he took it that hard he might've started doing **that **again...damn!"

"What do you mean with "doing that" ?" Yuiko asked.

"you are his best friends, you know about his problems at home, right?" They nodded, well after years with that treatment he became suicidal, he cut himself but I've managed to stop that. I made him happy and he felt like he had a reason to live again, but right now he may have started again if those things they said had that impact on him."

"Can you show me the way now? We have to start searching."

Yuiko and Yayoi nodded and the three of them walked into the forest.

**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:.**

Gomen for the slow update! I've been visiting relatives all this time and there was no way I could find a computer to write on there.

-

-

-

Well, review if you want another chappie (:


End file.
